bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Ankelime/Komunikat Seireitei Nr 3. Marzec 2013
Tak, dziś 1 marca ;) Tym razem przesunęliśmy publikaję numeru na bardziej ludzką godzinę, stąd startujemy dzień później. Ale sami rozumiecie - szkoła, praca, niezależne od nas problemy techniczne wiki... Marcowy KS - jak widać po ilości stron - mocno robudowany. Więc się nie rozpisuję i nie zatrzymuję. Enjoy :) |-| Okładka = 660px |-| Str. 1 = |-| 2 = |-| 3 = |} |} |-| 4 = |-| 5 = |-| 6 = |-| 7 = |} |} |-| 8 = |-| 9 = |-| 10 = |} |-| 11 = |} |-| 12 = |} |-| 13 = |-| 14 = |- | style="background-color: rgba(142, 69, 186, 0.5); border-color: rgba(142, 69, 186, 0.5); width: 300px;"| Manga i Anime |- | style="background-color: rgba(142, 69, 186, 0.5)"; border-color: rgba(142, 69, 186, 0.5); width: 300px;"| Rozliczenie z zeszłego numeru Ankiety w KS nie są tylko po to, żeby czymś zapchać stronę (bo tych akurat mamy coraz więcej do upchnięcia w numerze). Odpowiedzi dają jako taki obraz użytkowników, którzy odwiedzają Blech Wiki. Poprawkę trzeba wziąć na to, że jako anonimowe nie są zupełnym odbiciem stanu rzeczywistego. No to lecimy z kolejną analizą zeszłomiesięcznych pytań, najpierw sprawy wikiowe, a za nimi pytania dotyczące mangi i anime. *''Jak oceniasz funkcjonowanie Bleach Wiki?'' 1. Panuje tu przykładny ład i porządek – inne wikie niech się uczą (76,19%) – mocno dowartościowujące, a iż głosów jest kilkadziesiąt, znaczy, że nie tylko admini i stali edytorzy tak sądzą - dzięki ;) 2. Wiki jak wiki, w sumie nie ma się do czego przyczepić (11,9%) – także bardzo nas to cieszy, bo w wikiowym świecie to komplement 3. Admini nic nie robią, samowola się panoszy (4,76%) – pozdrowienia dla dwóch kolegów z BG ;) miło, że czasem tu wpadają xD 3. Wikią i adminami rządzi społeczność chatango (4,76%) – patrząc oczami stałej bywalczyni – to także komplement, w końcu społeczność chatango to Wiki, znaczy – niech żyje demokracja!! 4. Admini się rządzą, strach się bać… (2,38%) – jesteśmy straszliwi… buuu!! ;) 5. To ta Wiki nie kręci się sama? (0%) – a tak, samo się tu nie edytuje… *''Jak tu trafiłeś?'' 1. Przez wyszukiwarkę, szukając info o Bleachu (66,67%) – naturalna kolej rzeczy, bo BW to w końcu kompendium wiedzy o Bleachu 2. Ktoś mi polecił tę Wiki (9,52%) – bardzo to miłe, dzięki Wam za rozsiewanie Dobrej Nowiny ;) 2. Zupełnie przez przypadek ''' (9,52%) – przypadki chodzą po ludziach, dobrze, że kierują na właściwe ścieżki ;) 3. '''Za sprawą Bleach Gotei (7,14%) – ponownie pozdrawiam ekipę BG, możecie uzupełniać swoją wiedzę do woli (z dopiskiem o źródłach ;)) 4. Z innej Wiki, dzięki spotlightom (4,76%) – reklama dźwignią handlu… stare dobre spotlighty :) 5. Dzięki fanpage’owi na Facebooku (2,38%) – no tak, fanpage jest dla stałych bywalców… 6. Szukałem Wiki, na której mógłbym poedytować (0%) – bo jesteśmy tu dla Bleacha, a nie z przypadku ;) *''W Bleachu uwielbiam... 1. '''...Ichigo, bo nie da się go nie lubić. (26,83%) – w końcu to główny bohater, no i jest taaaaki… ichigowy xD 2. ...nieszablonowych antagonistów (Aizenie – wróć!) (24,39%) – o tak, z badassami w Bleachu nie ma żartów 3. ...Zanpakutō, Gotei 13 i wszystko z nimi związane. (17,07%) – osobiście to mój typ, po prostu… „love it” <3 4. ...to, że niczego nie można być tu pewnym ;) (12,02%) – opcja dla tych, którzy chcą to widzieć jako zaletę, w końcu Byakuyę można zabijać i wskrzeszać na tyle sposobów… ;) 5. ...specyficzne, bleachowe poczucie humoru. którego ostatnio pod dostatkiem. (7,32%) – uwielbiamy to chyba wszyscy, a taka niska pozycja, to chyba skutek tylko tego, że Ichigo kochamy nie tylko wtedy, kiedy mamy z niego polewkę ;)) 5. ...piękną kreskę i porządną animację. (7,32%) – o tak, zwłaszcza ostatnio Kubo-sensei przechodzi samego siebie (zapominamy o „kwadratowych” początkowych rozdziałach… przez 10 lat można się duuuużo nauczy o rysowaniu) :P 6. ...Vandenreich, bo na sam widok ciary przechodzą. (2,24%) – ciary… albo odruch wymiotny, ilu ludzi, tyle reakcji 6. ...dobrze napisane postaci i świetne dialogi. (2,24%) – bohaterowie są świetni, a że taki skromny wynik… genialność postaci zamyka się widocznie w odpowiedziach powyżej :P *''W Bleachu działa mi na nerwy...'' 1. ...to, że wszyscy są tu, psiakrew, nieśmiertelni. (45,24%) – prawie połowa - też mieliście ochotę rozbić głowę o mebel, przy okazji kilku ostatnich „zwrotów akcji” (taaaak – do Byakuyi i Braci Lloyd piję…) 2. ...Vandenreich, nawet patrzeć na ich gęby nie mogę. (19,05%) – co tu dużo pisać, JA TEŻ! 3. ...Gotei 13. Zebrać takie baty na własnym boisku?! (9,52%) – oj, przez kilka rozdziałów czułam się, jakbym oglądała mecz polskiej reprezentacji… no dobra, aż tak źle nie było :P 4. ...Ichigo, bo jego głupota jest niereformowalna. (7,14%) – każdemu czasem nóż się w kieszeni otwiera na widok jego skrajnej naiwności (żeby o matkę Quincy nie zapytać?!), ale taki jego urok – nawet jak popisuje się głupotą, to jest przy tym taki uroczy ;) 5. ...niskich lotów humor… I jeszcze Kon wrócił :( (4,76%) – to, co jedni w Bleachu uwielbiają, innych wnerwia, a wszystkim nie dogodzi. Ale Kona, nawet jeśli bywa wnerwiający, zaczynało już chyba wszystkim brakować ;)) 5. ...lalusiowaty Aizen. Badass od siedmiu boleści. (4,76%) – który to?! Przyznawać się, bo idę po was…. 5. ...że manga taka czarno-biała, a anime za kolorowe… (4,76%) – a niebo za niebieskie… a w zimie śnieg za oknem… a może by tak łyknąć kolorową pigułkę na lepszy humor? :P 5. ...zastęp bezpłciowych, nijakich postaci. (4,76%) – ostania pozycja (choć baaardzo ex aequo) cieszy, bo widać postaci do gustu przypadły ;) *''Chciałbym być Tite Kubo, aby...'' 1. ...móc zabić/wskrzesić dowolnie wybraną postać. (27,91%) – zabawa w Pana Boga, tak? W sumie sama nie pogardziłabym taką władzą, patrząc na gęby Vandenreich coraz bardziej tęsknię za śp. Espadą 1. ...posiadać władzę nad umysłami tysięcy bleachomaniaków… muahaha… (27,91%) – a to już mono niepokojące. Gdybym sama tak nie miała, zaczynałabym się lekko bać, w jakim wirtualnym towarzystwie ja się obracam ;)) 2. ...tak fenomenalnie rysować *_* (23,26%) – gdyby u mnie ujawnił się taki talent, to walnęłabym sobie mangę na całej ścianie. I w przedpokoju też :D 3. …mieć dostęp do jego staffu, bo nie wiem po jakiej melisie można mieć takie pomysły ;) (6,98%) – cóż, ile razy wracam do sagi SS i Arrancar, wielbię w myślach geniusz Kubo. Za to na widok Oddziału 0 zaczęłam się poważnie zastanawiać, czy nasz mangaka trochę nie przedawkował. Ale Zaraki i Unohana… chyba żona kazała mu rzucić to świństwo ;) 3. ...ciągnąć mangę w nieskończoność. (6,98%) – no może nie aż tak, bo kiedy osiwiały, walczący z reumatyzmem Ichigo będzie gadał do pluszowej zabawki, to już fajne nie będzie… 4. ...wiedzieć, jak to się dalej potoczy. (2,33%) – a tu się lekko zdziwiłam, bo ja tam bardziej jestem ciekawa rozwoju wypadków, niż stanu (ewentualnego) uzależnienia Kubo od ziółek. Ale co kto lubi :) 4. ...oglądać odcinki przed premierą (o ile anime wróci ;) (2,33%) - no i zgodnie z przewidywaniami, kilka dni niepewności można przeżyć, a talent do rysowania, czy władza panowania nad śmiercią są bardziej bajeranckim skillem :P 4. ...mieszkać w Japonii, mieć szybki internet i móc czasem założyć hakamę, nie wzbudzając ogólnego zainteresowania. (2,33%) – jesteśmy patriotami i widocznie na net nie narzekamy. A na unurzanych we krwi facetów w hakamie przyjemniej się patrzy, niż na odbicie w lustrze. Przynajmniej ma tak zapewne damska część fascynatów. Podsumowanie na ten miesiąc – statystyczny użytkownik BW z dumą zagląda na Wiki, w jego oczach piękną i uporządkowaną, z rozrzewnieniem wspominając czasy, gdy dzięki wyszukiwarce dołączył w nasze szeregi, by z każdym dniem (i nowym rozdziałem) rosło jego uwielbienie do Ichigo Kurosakiego. Co prawda, działa mu czasem na nerwy, że żywotność bohaterów ociera się o wytrzymałość Chucka Norrisa, ale w takich chwilach oddaje się marzeniom o zapanowaniu nad duszami i umysłami tysięcy jemu podobnych bleachomaniaków. Taaak, Aizen to przy nas amator. Aż strach zgadywać, o czym prawda wypłynie na wierzch za miesiąc… |} |} |-| 16 = |-| 17 = |} |} Nawigacja Kategoria:Komunikat Seireitei Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach